This invention relates generally to the field of portable water bottles, and more particularly to dual purpose water bottle.
Drinking bottles are known. Many styles and sizes of water bottles are available in todays market. Water bottles are carried by individuals so that when traveling or in a location where there is no access to clean drinking water a person and quench his or her thirst in a convenient manner. Many of todays water bottles have drinking spouts that allow the user to easily open the spout, have a drink, and then close the spout again. Many of these spouts work by pulling on the drinking spout to take a drink and then pushing down on the spout to close the bottle in water tight fashion. Many people travel with pets, such as a dog or cat. Pets also have the need to drink water from time to time and pet owners find it necessary to carry a second water container for their pets. Alternately, a pet owner could carry one water bottle and a water dish to pour water from the bottle to the dish. In either case the user must carry two items, either two water bottles or a water bottle and a dish. Since pets drink water by licking action they must either have a dish to drink from or another means to lick water from.